


Oh Sweet Temptation of Gold and Flesh

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: "That's what I'm here for."





	Oh Sweet Temptation of Gold and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy #Day 5 on #Day 6 just as well.

 

Slade watched his charge being smarmed by men and women alike. Some tried to rope business out of his connections and others searched for a young man to share the night with, maybe even more than that.

 

He called a waiter closer and placed his half-empty champagne onto the tray. It was time to call it a night by the father's request. Considering the young man was still on painkillers, he would be thankful for an early night - maybe not immediately, as Dick could be like a small child in that regard but at the latest tomorrow, when they would speak with important figures once again.

 

"Mr. Grayson," he chimed into the conversation, once he stood near enough to stir the hands reaching out for his charge away and pull the attention of the occupants onto him.

 

The blue eyes glinted in amusement when they took a glance at him, lips puckering to hold in a laugh.

 

"If you'd excuse me, Mr. de Witt."

 

The Judge smiled at Dick in a grimace of understanding if the tense lines around his eyes were any indication. A lot of people had been far from thrilled by his intrusion, hoping to pull their desired words out between Dick's lips every time he was not looking. They never realized it was Dick alone, who made them stray from their subject and leave with nothing.

 

Dick said his goodbyes, shaking the man's hand with a promise to speak again soon. Both of them wanted a bright future for Blüdhaven but they were not on the same page.

 

"Good timing," Grayson whispered, the second they were far from the Judge’s prying ears.

 

"That's what I'm here for."

 

Another quick glance of blue and the profile of a smile, then the young man was back to looking through the crowd as they made their way through the grand room.

 

Genuine smiles had been rare in the beginning. Dick had not appreciated being discharged from the police force on his father's orders but the BCPD had not wanted to fight a Wayne to keep one cop, even if he was good or maybe because he was. Corruption was still running deep within the police and Dick had garnered a lot of enemies on top of the enemies he had just for being the oldest son of Wayne.

 

If not for Wintergreen preassuring him to take the job because he owed Pennyworth, he would have declined Wayne immediately. Bodyguard missions where more trouble than they were worth, but with an angry charge trying to break the rules it got unbearable.

 

But he had done it. The money was good, he was only needed on functions, which left time for other business and he could keep an eye out for his daughter’s shenanigans in Chicago.

 

Speaking to Wayne for the first time, he had followed the understated businessman through his manor and into the gardens to meet his first of a line of adopted sons. What he had been presented with instead was Wayne's only girl finger-painting on Grayson's stomach while the half-Al Ghul doodled on the cast around his arm.

 

Stress lines had appeared on Wayne's face immediately, though that might have had more to do with the daring glare he received from his injured son. Soon after the sharp blue had sliced to his and grown more curious by the second until they had clouded with a storm.

 

The resulting screaming match between father and son was only underlined by a quietly laughing daughter and a seething younger son. If not for the cast around Dick's arm, Pennyworth would have probably chastised them for actual fighting instead of screaming at each other.

 

Slade closed the door behind them and Dick sighed, pulling his jacket off to discard it on the floor. The shirt followed next and Slade grabbed the tie before Dick could open the knot, forcefully turning him around.

 

Dick raised his eyebrows, gaze wandering from his hand up to his lips and finally to his eye. Then he rose to his tiptoes, a smaller but just as rough hand settling onto his before a sweet kiss was placed onto his lips.

 

"You really like having me on a leash, don't you?" Dick murmured, nails scraping over the back of his hand and lips still so close, he could feel the heat of his breath.

 

"It's hard not to leash someone who wants it so much," Slade commented, pulling on the tie to lock their lips again and bite into the plum bottom lip. "Especially if that someone looks so good all tied-up."

 

Dick grinned, preened under the attention. Slade kept his gaze on those sparkling eyes, his fingers rubbed over the curved spine. Dick's fingers felt cold against his heated neck for but a second.

 

"You're not going to leave me, right?"

 

Dick had been asking that same question  since their third tryst when they had realized something a little more permanent was what they actually wanted. Slade had been surprised by himself; Dick had agonized over his feelings since their second time.

 

Seeing the frown built, he loosened his grip and let Dick snuggle up against him.

 

"I am not out of the world."

 

The scars on the young man's back were illuminated as a grotesque mosaic in the moonlight. And like always he felt the urge to touch them, memorize them. ä

 

The first time Dick had accidentally revealed them to him, he had been stuck in one of his pullovers, with panic all over his face. From there it had not been hard to figure out who his charge really was. Most injuries Nightwing and the first son of Wayne received might not be identical in newspaper articles but Dick’s medical history presented far more serious injuries.

 

"You are out of my circle."

 

Maybe he would be in, had he not lost five years of his life to an experiment just to find his ex-wife in charge of a superhero team. He had not been prepared for such a huge change in society and while he had been in contact with people like Luthor, experience had stayed limited. At least until his charge had turned out to be Nightwing.

 

"I know where you live and I have your phone number."

 

"I might forget to call you for months."

 

"Isn't it more important to take the call when it comes?"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I am," he promised, "Now back to more pleasurable affairs. You wanted to show me what Netflix and Chill means didn’t you?"

 

Dick grinned, pulling him towards the couch.

 

 

If Dick was so afraid to disappoint him, Slade would make sure he did not. If that involved killing people, which barely stole more than Dick's time; his charge did not have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> #Day 5: Bodyguard


End file.
